


A Naked Surprise

by leylaleppanen



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Nude Beach, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leylaleppanen/pseuds/leylaleppanen
Summary: Primo needs to take a break and what better than taking him to a nude beach.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Naked Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I had been writing this for way too long, and I wasn't even going to publish this first (because I kind of lost control halfway through, and eek, one of my first smuts!) but hey, I hope you enjoy it! ;-)  
> Happy Birthday to the big boy Tobbe as well!! :-)

You were lounging on a couch in Primo’s study, watching as your man worked relentlessly on old paperwork at his desk. Primo had a permanent crease between his eyebrows but he did not bat an eye nor make a sound to show he’d be tired — you knew better though.

“Darling,” you said softly, not wanting to bother Primo, “I think you need a break.”  
Primo made a short grumble to indicate you had his attention, but he didn’t raise his eyes up from the papers.

“Oh, listen, you old oaf—” you huffed lightly with a smile on your face and Primo shot you an expressionless glance that returned back to his papers as quickly as he had looked up.  
“I have a _perfect_ plan”, you whispered as you got up and closed the distance between Primo and you. You came up behind Primo and ran your hands up his arms. His writing hand faltered for a moment, but it didn’t stop working. Your hands found their way to Primo’s tense shoulders and you started massaging him. Primo tensed harder for a second until he started to melt and lean back into your touch. A long breath of air left his nose.

“All you do is work — bless Lucifer — but if you asked me, you are working a bit too much. We need more time for _ourselves._ Say what, you do like to unwind every now and then, yes?” you said next to his ear as you watched him over his shoulder, writing and signing and never stopping.

“Cara mia, work is work and work is important to me, you know this the best, but— with you, unwinding is never dull. Or would you prove me wrong?”

“Ah-hah, no, I couldn’t”, you smiled and straightened back up from the side of Primo’s head, thinking back to the morning a few weeks ago when Primo woke you up with soft lips and quick fingers — had it really been already a _few weeks_ since the last time you two had some time to yourselves?  
Primo was turning into a putty under your skilled hands on his shoulders. The only sound in the room was his deep breathing and scribbling on the paper.

“Are you free… later today?” you asked Primo, just to make sure.  
“For you, always”, Primo said immediately.  
“Good, good. I will inform a ghoul I’m taking you somewhere in the afternoon. They’ll help you pack lightly”, you patted Primo on the shoulders and your hands left him.  
“Should I be worried?” Primo tried to crack a joke as he finally looked up at you for longer than a second, giving you a mischievous smirk.  
“No,” you pecked his cheek, “unless you cannot swim. You kind of look like it.”  
Primo jerked up from confusion so suddenly that you swore he could’ve spilled the ink all over his papers and desk.

A ghoul did visit Primo in your shared bedroom in the early afternoon hours. They informed Primo they’d help him pack “something light to wear, and something to read, the miss would take care of the rest”. Primo stood next to a wall in one place with his arms crossed and brows furrowed, watching the poor ghoul raise whatever things they could get their hands on to show Primo and ask if he would need them with him. It almost felt like a moving day with how much the ghoul was flailing around, looking through Primo’s belongings.  
With a wave of his hand and a grumble Primo let the ghoul move back as he picked a book off the side table and handed it to the ghoul to be taken with him. Primo opened his drawer, took some clothes out and left for the bathroom. He came out soon and he had washed his face paint off, but he was wearing sunglasses and, to the ghoul’s slight surprise, he still had his robes on. Primo grumbled once again, “Let us go see the old _ball and chain.”_

You were waiting outside next to a black car with a bag, wearing a simple light tunic with a bikini underneath. You jumped when Primo came up next to you and sneaked an arm around your waist. The ghoul went to take the bag off your hands and they slipped Primo’s book inside.

“Looking as ethereal as ever, cara mia”, Primo said and pecked your cheek, but he was not smiling nor frowning, nor did you actually even notice him looking at you at the moment.

“You as well”, you said with sarcasm seeping off your words as you looked at Primo from head to toe.

“Don’t start. You know I’m not leaving these grounds looking like a clown, dancing to your tune. I’ve still got enough pride in my old bones not to need the whole establishment to know about this.”

“Well, the glasses are a nice addition”, you said with a few soft backhanded slaps on Primo’s chest and Primo huffed out as the ghoul opened the car door to you and led Primo to the other side of the car to open the door to him. Primo sat next to you with a sigh. The ghoul went to the back of the car to put your bag in the trunk.

“No, I was actually hoping you would come out in less clothing to, you know, _unwind yourself”,_ you turned to look at Primo who simply stared forward. His hand came to pet your thigh but he didn’t even make a sound back. You smiled at him and turned your head away, not noticing Primo looking at you from the corner of his eye and returning a smile.

The ghoul jumped onto the driver’s seat and you drove for some time. You talked about Clergy affairs to Primo, telling him about the drama between some Siblings, some pranks the ghouls had come up with, of course with Terzo, and how you were sure Cardinal Copia himself had worn his cassock inside-out that one morning. Primo kept falling asleep every now and then and suddenly jerking up awake, slightly squeezing your thigh every time and just nodding and smiling like a well-behaved boy, and you weren’t sure if he was even listening to you in the first place at that point. You stopped trying to entertain Primo, knowing well enough he was exhausted, and the car finally stopped near a beach. Primo’s brows furrowed once again as he stared out the window, and then he saw it: the first nude person.

“You… took me to a nude beach?” Primo turned to look at you and he squeezed your thigh even harder than before. You simply smiled at the old man beside you. He still furrowed, but you could tell that the corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards. The ghoul left the driver’s seat and they came to open the door to you. As they proceeded to go open the door to Primo, you walked to open the trunk. The ghoul stood with the door open on Primo’s side and you slowly bent to the side to see if Primo was coming out.

“Hey, are you coming? Oh, I know this came as a surprise, and I’m sorry about that, but if you don’t actually want to go, we can just drive back—” you started until Primo finally came out of the car and you saw him wear a bright floral button up and some tight shorts you assumed were his swim shorts while the black sunglasses sat comfortably on his nose. He held his robe in his arms until he put it back inside the car, not wanting to just toss it in. Your brows raised on their own in surprise.

“Oh, woof, Papa,” you smiled wide and Primo smirked back, “A bit of colour makes you look so much younger and sprightlier.” The smile disappeared from Primo’s face and his furrowed brows returned. You giggled. He and the ghoul walked next to you and the ghoul picked up a shade from the back of the trunk. You moved to pick the bag up but Primo was quicker and he took it with a smile. He closed the trunk for the stumbling ghoul and offered you his arm. You took it and Primo led you to a free spot on the beach, a bit secluded from other people.

As the ghoul started to set up the shade for you, you took towels out of the bag and set them down. Primo flopped down the moment he had the chance and started rummaging through your bag to take out the water bottles, sunscreen and, obviously the most important thing, his book. You sat down next to him on his left side and gave the ghoul thumbs up once they were done, and they left; they’d come pick you up later if you didn’t contact them before the evening.

You looked around and saw all the nude people. There were a lot of older people and you were wondering if you and Primo were quite the strange sight for others; you felt somewhat out of place, to have arrived with your younger arm connected to the older gentleman you could call your man. What a sight it would’ve been if Primo had kept his face paint on!

People were sitting and eating and tanning, some were getting up to go swim and some were coming back from the water to dry and, oh, you were pretty sure that man was getting his cock played with. You felt your face warm up and you turned your gaze away from the man; staring was too rude, especially here, and especially when someone was having their moment. Primo started tapping the cold sunscreen bottle on your arm, “Are you having second thoughts, tesoro?”

You took off the tunic to reveal your bikini and Primo stared at your body expressionless. You felt a bit nervous for reasons you weren’t even sure; Primo has seen your body adorned with all kinds of pieces of clothing, and often has he not had much to say or show on his face — some men, you thought to yourself. After years of being with Primo, you wished you could tell what he was thinking, at least once. You stared back at him and started to play with the short sleeve of his shirt. You mimicked his words.

“I was planning to keep at least this shirt on me, but…” Primo trailed off with his words and he stared at you with a smile creeping up on his features.  
“Please?” you begged quietly and smiled, both Primo and you knowing it was just an act, and now Primo grinned.  
“When she asks so nicely.”

Primo started unbuttoning his shirt and you took off your bikini bra. You hesitated for a moment until you gathered up some courage. Why should you feel insecure, you were surrounded by nude people all around you! You watched Primo’s fingers dive under his bottoms’ waistband to tug them off and you did the same in tandem.

As you were both finally nude, you tried not to stare too much — you had already seen him expose his chest and its short hairs and the sight warmed you — but something jabbed the back of your head and you sneaked a glance at Primo from the corner of your eye. He was sitting quietly with his legs straight as he folded his clothes and put them behind him so he could have something under his head once he went to lay down. Primo watched the people around you; not to necessarily stare in a rude way, but just as anyone would look around anywhere, were it a nude beach or not. Primo’s junk was out in the open and it was, or seemed to be, flaccid — you weren’t totally surprised, _mind yourself,_ this was probably a very normal occurrence to Primo, you made yourself think, to have his jewels be out around other nude people; how many times did he have some lewd rituals back at the abbey, ones you didn’t partake in.

You on the other hand were having a hard time. The only times you could recount Primo and you naked together were when you were either having sex, which was most of the time if not always when you were naked, or when you decided to share the bath — which also often ended up with you two having sex, now that you really thought about it. Never did you just bask in _all your glory_ like this, in your shared company, without one of you ending up touching the other person in some way.

You found out that there was something so very intimate about having your partner be comfortably nude next to you in a public place like this. Yes, Primo did fuck you in secret in public places a few times while there were people around and never did he falter, but maybe it was the risk of getting caught doing something that was meant to be kept “hidden” that had really spurred you on, and you were never exactly _this nude_ when you fucked in public. This was so much more different! You gulped audibly.

You didn’t notice you had brought your knees up to hug your legs against your chest tight, to hide your naked body. Primo kissed your shoulder and the touch of his lips brought you back from your thoughts. He opened the sunscreen bottle and squirted it on your arms, the cold of the lotion making you rest your legs back down and you let Primo put it everywhere else on your front. You smiled at how close you felt — and were — to him, for him to take care of you like this. Like it was nothing. The little things still surprised you in your relationship.

He put the bottle down and went to pat the sunscreen all over your arms, chest, stomach, sides, top of your legs… He made sure it got everywhere. Really everywhere. Primo’s calloused hand first patted dangerously close to your private parts, until he let his hand dip below with a pat and two, and your eyes shot open with a quiet squeak leaving your mouth. Primo huffed with a slight smile.

Primo tapped on your thigh again to indicate you to turn to lie on your stomach and you did. You felt the coldness of the sunscreen again all over your back and legs and he went to work with you. Once he was done, he patted on your ass a little harder than anywhere else and you let out another sound of surprise. Primo made a low laugh and he squirted the sunscreen on himself. He turned his back to you and started patting all over his own front. A shame, you thought as his cock returned to your mind, you would’ve loved to give him a taste of his own medicine.

You made sure you took good care of Primo’s body as he had taken good care of yours. You massaged and patted the sunscreen delicately, Primo’s muscles still tense under your touch. Your hands went up and down his back and you could hear a soft, low hum of appreciation coming from Primo. You gave a soft kiss between Primo’s shoulder blades when you were done, and Primo turned again towards the shore. He turned his head to face you with a smile — you couldn’t see it through his sunglasses, but his eyes were half-lidded. He dared not to say it aloud, but he did feel calm with you on his side, with your angel touch.

Primo took his book in his hands, hiked himself down the towel and lay down. When he didn’t feel comfortable enough, he took an extra towel out of your bag and put it on his folded clothing for more leverage for his head. He crossed his ankles and started reading, and you sat there quietly staring at him, first surprised, and then you furrowed your brows.

“You’re not coming to swim with me?” you asked. Primo didn’t answer immediately, he was probably finishing a sentence or a paragraph, and for a moment you thought he wasn’t even listening, but then he let out a short high-pitched sound as if he were thinking to himself.

“Hm, no. I shall wait for the sunscreen to soak in. You should too, but go ahead, I’ll join you soon…ish. Maybe...” Primo answered and he didn’t even look at you. You turned to look away and nodded very slowly, debating whether to leave him or wait for a moment.

You glanced at Primo again but he was completely engrossed in his book. Guess it was his way to relax. Without you.

You took a quick sip from your water bottle and got up with your back turned to Primo, and you started walking towards the water. You didn’t notice Primo lowering his book a little over his chest and watching after you over his sunglasses. He swallowed at the sight of you swaying your hips as your figure drew away from him, and he felt it in the twitch of his cock.

He didn’t return to read his book nor did he really plan to until you were back at his side. No, it wasn’t about him not trusting you enough to let you roam around nude alone among other nude people, especially knowing that you were his and if someone laid their hand on you, he would make them regret their move — and he knew that you knew this too — but when did he not enjoy watching you?

Yes, you could’ve sparked conversation with another person, yes, you could’ve approached anyone that gave you more time of their day than Primo did in that moment by staying behind, but you didn’t. Primo saw you look at some people playing and passing a ball between each other before you smiled and dived.

Primo relaxed and smiled as he saw you come to the surface, throwing your head back and taking a deep breath. _As ethereal as ever._ Forget the book, he was engrossed in you. He had to shuffle his legs around, feeling not only it down below, but, well, also in his old body, how he really couldn’t stay in one position without feeling like his bones got stuck in one place.

You swam deeper so that only your head was above water. You felt refreshed as if you were washing away all the stress from the past few weeks. Primo and you had had so much work to do and you felt so incredibly bad about it, almost guilty although you knew the distance between you two wasn’t your fault. You two barely had any time to yourselves, often just waking up next to each other every morning, only to part your ways for the day and see each other next time in the evening when one of you was already in the bed ready to drift off. You had hoped Primo would join you in the water, to let the water wash him as well. Just something you two could do together, something not related to work; a few laughs here and there, a bit of playing around like some kids. You snickered at the thought of splashing Primo with water and not halting with your relentless attacks to the point of him just standing in one place, staring at you with his droopy shoulders and looking like a wet, grumpy sphynx cat, knowing he can’t do anything to stop your playful, deadly assault.

You turned around to look back at the beach and at Primo. You couldn’t tell if he was staring at you or not. The book on his chest obscured only the lower half of his face, but he still had his sunglasses on. You didn’t let yourself think too much about it.

You kept your eyes on him (and he kept his on you) as your hand slowly sneaked over to your slit under the water. You smiled — and Primo smiled back behind his book — and you took a deep breath through your nose as you started touching yourself, trying to imitate the patting and the teasing Primo had earlier tormented you with. Your finger returned to slip between your lips up and down before settling on your clit to draw small circles. You breathed harder; it wasn’t Primo’s touch, but it got you a bit worked up for the future.

Primo and you stared at each other like predators, you not knowing he was staring at you, and him not knowing what was happening under the water. Primo moved his legs again and seeing his cock flop from one side to another and your finger going at a constant pace giving you pleasure you let out a moan in your throat. You got startled by how loud you imagined yourself to be and your hand flew away from your mound and you looked around to make sure you weren’t actually close to anyone for someone to hear you. The closest people to you were a couple in the water a few ten feet away. You knew immediately that they hadn’t paid any attention to you as they were minding their own business, giggling to each other in close proximity, back to chest.

They were fucking, oh, they were actually fucking in the water. You flushed red and looked away but not without laughing quietly to yourself, and you started swimming back to the shore. Primo watched you rise from the water like it was the birth of a saint. He felt his cock twitch again. Once you got close enough, accidentally kicking sand everywhere and apologising profusely to everyone, he brought his legs up, throwing one over the other knee.

You flopped down next to Primo on your stomach and you smiled wide, leaning your head on your hands, “Cute ass, sir. Come here often?”  
Primo turned to look at you with one raised brow as he brought his sunglasses lower. He shifted his lower half once again.

“I take it you had fun in the water, you witch?” Primo asked and he went back to reading.

“Well…” you thought back to the couple and grimaced, “Uh…” and then you thought about touching yourself and a smirk grew on your lips, “Yeah, I did. I did actually,” and once you remembered you actually moaned aloud, “I think?”

Primo simply hummed back.  
“Interesting. You weren’t there long. Did a fishie bite you?”

Primo looked you down and wiggled his eyebrows expressionlessly. You rolled your eyes and sighed, “I’ll bite you.” You brought your face close to Primo’s and chomped your teeth together quickly with clicking sounds and Primo huffed out a short laugh before turning back to his book, “Not here — I think.” Your ears burned.

You turned on your side facing Primo, lying down with your arm under your head, but not before you had a glance “behind” Primo’s book, at his cock. You blushed at the sight of it slightly hardened and you smiled to yourself. You looked Primo in the white eye but it was still glued to the book. You followed his eye over his slowly rising and falling chest and started to read alongside him. Primo did take notice of this, turning the book slightly towards you, and whenever you were done with reading the spread, you would make a short hum and Primo would turn the page.

You weren’t actually paying attention to the text. You skimmed through the words (“something something Satan something”) but kept Primo’s cock fresh in your mind. Your eyes wandered past the book and Primo and you saw couples elsewhere trying to stay hidden as they were getting handsy with each other, some sucking their partners’ cock, some were getting fingered, some were straight up riding each other.

“They’ve all been going at it for some time now, as if no one would take notice”, Primo opened his mouth and it startled you; you felt like you had been caught doing something illegal. You wanted to ask how so, but Primo was quicker, “Screeching like animals. Makes it hard to concentrate on reading”, Primo lowered his sunglasses again and looked at you. You understood his meaning.

“Bothered by it?” you asked with a smirk. Your hand found its place on Primo’s thigh, going up and down, to his side and stomach and back again on his lean thigh. Primo took a quick, deep breath, his chest rising.

“Ah, cara mia, by what? Them? The thoughts I have of you, when you plague my mind so sweetly? How could I ever be bothered by anything or anyone, knowing I have you all to myself, any time, all the time”, Primo moved to kiss your forehead. Your hand stopped on his hip but your thumb stroked the skin.

“You haven’t lately”, you said and he moved back to look you in the eyes, his sunglasses still sitting low on his nose.

“...I would be a fool to speak against your word, wouldn’t I?” Primo breathed out. His hips thrust up slightly in a flinch. It didn’t go unnoticed by you two.

Your hand moved back down and it rested at the base of Primo’s cock, fingers playing with his coarse hair lightly but never with the skin on his cock. Primo took a deep breath again but he barely breathed out, his head turned to face upwards. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out. When you made no move, Primo closed his mouth and turned to look back at you.

“Oh, oh-oh-oh, cara mia, do not play with me like this,” Primo laid the book down on his chest, “Not when we have not had a moment together in a lo—uunh...”  
Your hand gave Primo’s cock a slow, tender pump, up and down, feeling it already harden significantly in your small hand, until you took your hand off, making Primo let out a low whine for the loss of contact, his cock slapping against his hip, and you moved your hand to your mouth. You spat in it and it returned to its rightful place around Primo. A grin grew on Primo’s face and he clutched the book close to his chest while his left hand went to rest on his stomach in a fist. He lowered his leg from his knee and as you grasped his cock harder, Primo hissed through his teeth and straightened one of his legs to lie completely down for a better grip. You moved from the tip of his cock down to play with his balls and his cock twitched in the air as you tugged on his balls. Your hand left Primo’s balls so you wouldn’t completely forget what you were doing it all for, and he swallowed. Your thumb grazed the protruding vein on the side of Primo’s cock until your hand came back up to play with the tip, squeezing it slightly while your thumb circled the slit, and Primo’s breath hitched with each squeeze.

“Oh, merda… Look at you please your Papa…” Primo took his sunglasses off and he thought of the restless nights he would have to quietly resolve his own desires and temptations on his own when you would be sleeping next to him, so tired and carrying so much weight on your shoulders, and Primo closed his eyes with a low, guttural moan; he thanked the Lord below that it was your soft hand around him this time. You pumped Primo’s cock faster and Primo brought his left hand onto yours, guiding you to go faster. Primo smiled with his teeth showing.

“La mia bella principessa…” Primo heaved under your touch and his grasp on your hand tightened. His whole body trembled and his eyes never left yours, even when you looked down to watch the tip of his darkened cock disappear inside your fist.

“Ai, y-your Papa is…” Primo moaned and you surged down to take his cock deep into your mouth. His hand around yours flew onto your head to keep you on him, not clutching your hair too tight nor trying to make you choke on him too hard, and your hand squeezed what you thought you couldn’t fit inside your mouth. Primo thrust up violently, going even deeper, and as his cock hit the back of your throat, he glanced down at you.

Your eyes met and that was enough for Primo. With the final twitch of his cock his seed finally shot down your throat in thick ropes. Primo howled quietly and you swallowed everything you could, your mouth filling up, his cum starting to trickle out from the corner of your lips.

You stayed on his cock swallowing and squeezing it with your tongue, making sure to prolong the moment. When Primo’s breathing started to slow down, he motioned for you to raise your head but not before you swirled your tongue around his tip once more and Primo keened from the slight overstimulation.

“Mia diavola…” Primo smiled and he brought your head up to kiss you on the lips, one hand coming to rest behind your head while the other went around your body to bring you even closer. He could taste himself on your lips and he moaned into you again.

You leaned back to watch Primo tear his book off his sweaty, wet chest with a sigh; the book had been ruined, but one quick glance at your flushed smiling face, finger coming to collect some dripping cum into your mouth, reminded him it was worth it. Primo closed the book and threw it somewhere, wherever your bag was, and immediately dove back to kiss you again.

“Oh, cara mia, the foolish people here, they have seen how well you treat your old man, who your prey is”, Primo brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them wet, “Let them now see who you belong to—”

“Don’t tire yourself out too much, old man, I don’t want you falling asleep on me”, you giggled and leaned back. Primo gave you the nastiest glare ever which made you laugh even louder.

“Cara mia, you have no need to worry about me, not now”, Primo turned on his side and gave your lips a kiss, and he shoved his saliva wet fingers between your thighs to your clit. You gasped against Primo’s mouth and your legs opened more involuntarily. Primo circled his fingers on your clit slowly, better than you had done to yourself, before dipping further down.

“My, my. Would you look at that,” Primo cooed and he smeared your slick all over your reddened lips and he brought his fingers to his mouth, “Wet, and not even just from swimming.” Primo sucked on his fingers again tasting you, one by one popping out of his mouth.

Your face burned as you looked over Primo to see around you. No one seemed to be looking at you, it looked more so like other couples were going at it themselves. Primo started touching your clit again and you whined.

“You’d rather be looking at others than your old man, hm?” Primo snickered and he tapped his hand against your sex. You moaned at the feeling and you buried your face in Primo’s neck. Primo let out a throaty laugh as his fingers started dancing around your hole. One finger dipped in slowly, testing the waters, and you moaned sweetly at the thickness. Primo started kissing all over the side of your head and neck, wherever he could stretch, as his finger pumped in and out. You could feel his smile on your skin and you burned inside as Primo’s cold sweat on his chest against yours sent shivers down your spine. You weren’t aware of how many times Primo’s finger went as deep as it could until he pulled it out almost completely and inserted a second one in, and his thumb started circling on your clit. Another moan escaped your lips against Primo’s skin and his smile grew. He started pumping his fingers in earnest and you clutched Primo closer even harder. You could barely breathe as you moaned loud, reveling in the feeling of _something of Primo’s_ inside you after so long. You couldn’t care less if people were staring; the thought of everyone, all these strangers, seeing how Primo made you feel spurred you on even further and you cried against Primo.

“Sì, cara mia, sì! Come undone, mia amata, come on my fingers, for me!” Primo growled in your ear as there was no stop to his motion, and never going too rough; just perfectly enough for you to feel, feel his fingers, feel things, feel _everything._ Your end was nearing and you arched your back, but you didn’t want to stop there, and you raked your nails down Primo’s back as you bit down hard on his shoulder, “Mmm— Stop!”

Primo immediately haltered. You were breathing heavily against Primo’s skin and your nails were digging into his back, fingers slowly relaxing as you caught your breath. Primo was a bit startled, not being able to see your face for any pained expression, but he slowly took his fingers out of you not to hurt you, “Cara mia, are you okay?”

Your hand flew to Primo’s half-hard cock that lay on his thigh. Primo let out a small “oof” sound at the contact but it progressed into a moan, “Aah, now, now, maybe we take it easy, my libido is not as high as yours is, angel—”

“I need you inside me right now. Are you crazy,” you started stroking Primo’s cock, “I haven’t had you in so long, I’m not done with you so easily.”

Primo was taken aback by your dominance but it didn’t stop him. His head fell back with a low moan and he licked his fingers clean again.

“Get on me”, Primo groaned and he stared at you through half-lidded eyes. A smile appeared on his face as he moved his hands onto your hips to tug you up to straddle him. You took no time with this, hell, you were done with waiting, and you threw your leg over Primo. You sat on his stomach as you sneaked your hand behind you to stroke up and down Primo’s once again hardening cock against your ass. Primo’s hips were shaking as he patiently waited to finally bury himself in you. Primo kept looking at you, deep into your eyes, even when you finally raised yourself up so you could steady yourself over his cock and guide his tip to your hole. You slowly lowered down onto him and Primo gritted his teeth in pleasure, finally breaking in through the initial resistance. You sank down in one to his hilt, so ready to take him. Primo’s hands grabbed onto your hips.

“Oh, how you have sweetly trapped me in, how long has it been”, Primo moaned under his breath and brought your chest down against his as your lips met in a hungry kiss, tongues battling against each other. You started moving, slamming down hard after every rise, circling your hips in one direction and back when you could feel Primo’s cock probing you in the right spot, making Primo and you see stars. You held on to Primo’s chest and shoulders, pinning him down but still making sure that you weren’t crushing the old man too much with your rough movements. Primo’s hands guided your hips best to his energy and strength, and he let out a small whine against your lips which only encouraged you to ride faster and harder. You had lost any rhythm if you even had had any by this point; Primo and you were only looking forward to what you both had desired for weeks from each other.

“Cara mia, ah, you keep going and I will—” Primo moaned as his eyes bored into yours, his white eye stripping your whole soul down.

“Come for me, Papa”, you cut him off and you brought your own fingers to stroke your clit for completion. It took one small grind of Primo’s to send you over the edge and you tensed. Your walls contracted around Primo’s cock and he slammed his lips against yours one final time as he groaned your name and released himself deep inside you. You felt his warmth fill you and you tightened your walls with all the strength you had left in you, milking Primo dry; he couldn’t but snap his hips up in short motions as he smiled.

You toppled against Primo, both of you breathless and still locked together. Primo stared at the shade over you two as he brought his hand up to stroke your back and head. Letting you catch your breath a little, Primo helped you slip himself out of you and a bit of his seed gushed out of you onto Primo’s softened cock and stomach. You flopped down next to Primo who wrapped his arm around you to bring you close, and you leaned on Primo’s chest. Both of you breathed and held your hands together.

You closed your eyes and listened to Primo’s beating heart slow down as Primo relaxed with you in his arms. Your moment of peace didn’t last long, though, as your quiet was interrupted by the evident slapping of skins near you. Both Primo and you raised your heads to look around the spot you were lying in. Couples all around you were touching and fucking each other, and your whole face burned from embarrassment; Primo simply stared at everyone with no apparent expression or strong reaction, “Seems like our little display immersed everyone else in their own carnal desires.”

“Oh, please, tell me we weren’t that loud”, you looked up at Primo, just as a woman somewhere near screamed in pleasure and you cringed.

“I don’t know — if we were, it is for the good of our Church”, Primo smiled down at you. You weren’t going to argue with him.

Primo’s hand came up to his shoulder to touch the bite mark you had left on him. He could feel already formed dents and Primo’s eyes turned slowly to look at you and his eyebrows raised in ironical surprise, “Ai-ai, that’s not leaving me in quite some time. I deserved it.”

“A little fishie bit you”, you giggled. Primo let out a ragged sigh as he lay down again, his head against his clothes and towel, and you laughed even louder at his display. Primo’s eyes moved up to look at his ruined book next to your bag, and he sighed. He kept staring at the shade, the sky, the beach, you, everywhere as he started twiddling his fingers.

“Don’t be so sour, grandpa. Will you finally come swim with me?” you asked Primo as you sat up; you could feel his seed still seeping out of you. “I’ve got to clean myself up anyway,” you winked, “You as well.”

“I sweat out all the sunscreen in that brawl”, Primo looked at you. You rolled your eyes hard and slapped him on his sweaty chest, groaning, “It was supposed to be your brothers’ job to be insufferable.”

Primo let out the most genuine laugh you’ve heard from him in a long while, straight from his heart and with his head thrown back, and he finally, to your delight, got up — or tried to get up before his joints popped and you had to stand up before him to drag him up. Primo stretched his limbs and you slapped him on his rear, and he startled.

_“Stooop,_ you seducer”, you whispered very loudly and a weary sigh left Primo, accompanied with an eye roll from him this time. You poked Primo on his side, “Stop that, as well, you always do that when I’m talking to you, your eyes will fall off and—”

You wouldn’t shut your mouth and you kept talking, now to yourself, taking big steps towards the water, as Primo followed you slowly with his own shorter steps and eyes glued to you, a smile on his wrinkled face, “Cara mia, your beauty already did that a long time ago.”

Primo laced his fingers together with yours as you took your first shared steps into the water. Before he could guess it, you let go of his hand and started running deeper.  
“Catch me!” you laughed as your breasts and ass bounced much to Primo’s dismay — and zeal!  
“I can’t keep up with you, tesoro, you know this”, Primo whined. That’s fine, you thought. You’d wait for him.

Primo and you stayed in the water quite long, Primo often finding a moment to just float on his back with his eyes closed, relaxing and listening to your sloshing and paddling around (which was enough for him; to know that you were always around), until you’d startle him by swimming underneath him and pulling him underwater, probably giving the poor old man quite a few heart attacks — and how many times did you accidentally hit your head against his nuts in the thrashing? He had to get out of the water when the time came, telling you that you would certainly kill him soon if he didn’t, but you only protested that it wouldn’t be so bad for him to die on a nude beach, floating in the water, and his brothers would surely not be so disappointed in his final resting place; you promised you’d find a way to bring him back through some crazed, satanic ritual, or you’d just find any other way to reunite with him. (You obviously joked, but when Primo gave you a deadly glance you couldn’t but nervously laugh — you were never sure where the limits of Primo’s humour resided.)

You both returned back to your towel to eat. Primo was the first to break the silence.  
“I need to finish writing the documents once we get back. It might take long, so I may dine in my office. You don’t have to wait for me for supper.”

“Oh, shut up with that now. Don’t talk about work when we’re not even back yet, and if you are staying in your office for the evening, you know I’ll be there too. — What even is that important with those papers?” you babbled.  
“Abbey reconstructions worth of many months, if years.”  
“Wait, what the hell, was that not Terzo’s job to sign?”

Primo sighed aloud, “It was. It was Secondo’s job in the first place until he dropped it on Terzo, who then indeed did ‘slip it between all my other paperworks.’ Eh, i miei dannati fratelli...”

You quietly observed the man beside you, his white eye watching over the sandwich he was holding, nodding at it as he chewed on it, to then staring out to the water and the setting sun. The sunlight reflected on his wedding ring, the intricate band matching the one that belonged to you.

You kissed Primo’s cheek, “I’m surprised you’ve still got that on after thrashing.”

Primo knew you meant his ring, and it clicked in his head to immediately check if you were still wearing yours. His wide-eyed expression made you giggle. Primo called out your name sternly.  
“Do not worry me like that. I thought you lost yours.”

“Would you dive into the water to search for it, if I had?” you pleaded and blinked with your puppy face, looking at Primo through your eyelashes. Primo sighed.  
“I’d try. I most likely wouldn’t come up anymore.”  
“That’s okay. I would ask Terzo to search for the ring then. I think he’d dive in clothes on.”  
“Him? Fine. Secondo would not even dip his little toe in, I sense, even for his own fratello. Terzo would at the very least get you your ring. He’d swim past my dead body.”  
“Whose dead body?”  
“Very funny.”  
You laughed at that — and Primo smiled at you.

“You did say yes, to me”, Primo stared into your eyes and as he mulled over in his mind what he had said aloud, he smiled even wider, crow’s feet appearing more visible.  
“Oof, imagine I had said yes to someone like Terzo”, you said nonchalantly and Primo threw his arms in the air.  
“Don’t jest! He asked you? When—”  
 _“Papa Emeritus the First._ We have been together for years, do I look like I would remember if your brother had tried to woo me, and when?”

Primo stared at you quietly with furrowed brows. You thought about it, and you started nodding, “Okay, he did try that, but in the beginning only. And maybe once or twice after the wedding. But he’s known his place since then.”

You raised your water bottle to Primo as a toast, “I did say yes, to _us.”  
_ Primo grumbled something under his breath and he brought your hand up to his lips to kiss your knuckles.

Primo reminded you to reapply your sunscreen, and as you two were done patting another coat on your skins, Primo and you lay back down and you snuggled into his arms. You brought out your phone for something to read, as Primo’s book had now been ruined. Primo tried to squint his eyes to read whatever was on your screen, making absolutely no sense even when you zoomed very close. You stopped trying to make it easier for him to read when you turned to look at him and you saw his head leaning back, eyes closed and mouth open as he was drifting off.

“You did good. You always have”, you smiled at the sleeping Primo. “Oh, but dear Lucifer, how nasty, close your mouth when you sleep, I didn’t marry your damn father…”

You had to wake Primo up when the sun was close to setting. The ghoul appeared behind you and you immediately put back on your bikini and tunic before you threw Primo his clothes and woke him up. The ghoul closed the shade as Primo and you packed the towels and Primo took your bag again. The ghoul walked close to Primo.  
“Had fun, Your Unholiness?” the ghoul asked Primo and you were sure they were sneering and quietly chittering behind their mask. Primo glared at the ghoul, “Yes.”  
The ghoul jogged to the car immediately after that.

As you arrived back in the evening, Terzo was the first one to greet you in the corridors of the abbey.  
“Ah, _Mama_ is home!” Terzo approached you with open arms and a hug. He turned to side-eye Primo but he broke into an ugly grin, “And her husband. Had fun on your little _adventure,_ now did you two?" _  
_Terzo glared at Primo’s outfit and pointed at his floral shirt, laughing, “Interesting. Veeery interesting. What in the everliving hell is that, fratello?”

“Get out of our way”, Primo huffed and he bumped into Terzo on purpose, walking past him. You smiled at the brothers’ antics.

“Sheesh, keep him leashed, I think he is in need of more breaks to calm down a bit”, Terzo whispered to you and you knew he wasn’t being totally serious. If you hadn’t had a nice day you surely would’ve skinned Terzo alive right in that spot for dumping all that extra work on Primo.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tire him out, _this time”,_ you made a show of winking at Terzo and bumped your elbow at him. You left to follow Primo and you could hear Terzo cackling and hooting behind you.

Primo and you went to your bedroom, and Primo was on his way to change into his papal robes when you stopped him at the bathroom door.

“Cara mia, you know I have work to do”, Primo said as you kept your stance.  
“But do you really? Let’s just call for some room service and call it a day”, you smiled as you hesitantly took the robes from Primo’s arms; he didn’t stop you. Primo was thinking about it as he glared at you.

“This once?” you asked and went to put the robes aside. Those two words got to Primo and with a sigh he walked to the dresser to get some comfier clothes; he picked up a matching silk pyjama set you had gotten him a long time ago. It brought a smile on his face and he picked you your own matching silk nightdress, just so you two could match together.

Primo and you lay down in bed as you two enjoyed your evening dinner on top of the covers; Primo wasn’t a fan of eating _food_ in bed but he let it pass this time, for you. Once you were finished Primo took the empty plates and trays and wheeled the serving trolley outside so you didn’t have to.  
Primo closed the bedroom door and leaned against it. You lay patiently in bed and you watched him with a smile, waiting to see what he was going to do next. You were about to invite him back under covers but Primo started slowly strutting back with a soft grin.  
“I think it is time for my dessert, cara mia.”

Primo’s words made you blush but you weren’t going to protest. Primo sat back on his side of the bed and his hand came to cup your mound, starting to massage you slowly through your panties.

“Come, come now, take these off—” Primo said as he moved your panties aside to feel your skin and lips and you let out a quiet moan which made Primo smile and quickly kiss you on the lips. You took no time with taking your panties off and you threw them in one direction in the room. Primo lay back down and he moved his pillow better for comfort.

“Sit on my face, don’t make me wait”, Primo said and he smiled smugly. You moved on top of him and his hands came to hitch your nightdress up as you hovered over his face, “Ah, keep that up for me, will you? I would like to watch you — and your breasts.”

Your face was on fire as you replaced Primo’s hands on your dress with yours and Primo’s hands came onto your thighs to move you down. His eyes never left your cunt and he let out a drawn-out moan as he flattened his tongue against you. Primo’s tongue moved from your clit to your entrance and he never stopped. You watched him as he his eyes bored back at you and you didn’t break eye contact. You wanted to grind down on his face but you were too scared to, in case you were going to suffocate him; your tight grip on your dress made your knuckles white and you were about to rip it in half from the pleasure Primo was granting you.

Primo’s tongue came back to your entrance and it started to probe into you as his nose was bumping your clit.

“Oh, hell, more—” you moaned and you could feel Primo smile and his tongue moved faster inside and out of you. Primo’s hands moved to your hips to encourage you to grind. He was mumbling something under you — you had no idea what he was saying — and the vibrations made you involuntarily grind down harder than you would’ve probably wished for Primo’s sake, but it only made Primo let out lewd moans and you keened again in response.

You were having a hard time keeping the dress up and as if on cue, Primo brought his hands up to knead your breasts, holding the dress up at the same time. Primo’s fingers swiped over your nipples and they settled to pinch you softly. You moaned out loud at the feeling and your hand flew to grip the headboard as the other came down to hold Primo’s head. Primo thrusted into the air behind you.

It didn’t take long until Primo’s ministrations finally made you snap and your orgasm came crashing over you. You grinded down hard from the intense waves of pleasure and you were sure you would faint; Primo’s hands slowly lowered to hold your thighs and his moving mouth never halted to ride you through your orgasm for as long as possible, lapping all your juices like a thirsty man.

You kept your seat on Primo’s face as you tried to catch your breath. Primo waited patiently and he slowly blinked up at you with lust in his gaze. Your relaxed face of utter pleasure made Primo feel warm in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile again — he never could help it, not when his eyes always searched for only your face, your eyes, you.

Primo eased you off him as you flopped down next to him. His face glistened with your juices. Your hand came to rub Primo’s pec, and Primo brought his hand to hold yours, “Cara mia, oh, how I love you.”

“G-give me a moment”, you said and you winked at Primo. You got up from the bed with shaking legs and you held your hand on the bed for support. You disappeared into the bathroom to get yourself cleaned, and you picked up a damp towel with you to clean Primo.

You took a step back into the bedroom, “Dear, I suggest you take those pants off—”, but as you closed the bathroom door you could hear snoring.

You glanced at the bed and you saw Primo in deep sleep with his hands crossed over his chest and mouth open, facing the ceiling. The sight made you want to burst into laughter, but you couldn’t let out any noise, not when Primo looked so comfortable. You had no idea he had been so tired, and if you had known, you probably would’ve just gone straight to sleep after the dinner.

You returned to bed and looked down to see the straining at the front of Primo’s pyjama pants and you mentally slapped yourself as you had wanted to give Primo pleasure one last time for the day. Now he had to wait until morning, and you had to make sure you’d wake up before him.

You cleaned Primo’s face tenderly so you wouldn’t wake him up, and he seemed to grumble something, and you threw the towel over the side of the bed to the direction you believed your panties had gone. You reached over Primo to turn off the lamp on the side table, and you brought the blankets over you and your lover.

With a whispered _‘I love you’,_ you buried yourself close to Primo’s side and held his hands and, in his sleep, Primo turned his head towards you and took a deep breath with a smile. He would never let your love miss him.


End file.
